


For Those About to Roc, We Salute You

by shihadchick



Series: Other Words for Initiative [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, First Times, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes, Pining, Polygamy, Twine Fic, Vampires, Werewolves, accidental portal fantasy, jocks ex-machina, magical botanical bullshit, multiple POVs, retrieval quests, the dog will always be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: A Choose Your Own Adventure story about vampires, dragons, not-all-that-epic-after-all quests, road trips, new starts, old flames, portals to faerie and/or even some hockey, starring the 2017 Columbus Blue Jackets[Reworked version run on Twine with traditional CYOA links]
Relationships: Boone Jenner/Nick Leddy/Brandon Saad, Cam Atkinson/Matt Calvert, Josh Anderson/Zach Werenski, Nick Leddy/Brandon Saad, William Karlsson/Brandon Saad/Alexander Wennberg
Series: Other Words for Initiative [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512728
Kudos: 2





	For Those About to Roc, We Salute You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of the original For Those About to Roc, uploaded through a Twine framework to make it more accessible and much easier to read. 
> 
> This version has the traditional CYOA style text-based choices at the end of each part, for added ease of navigation. There are over thirty possible stories, so please feel free to play around with it. Unfortunately AO3 doesn't currently support uploading Twine stories, but the link to itch.io will enable you to play the story in your browser - just click "run book" to start it. It should also work in mobile, although you may need to read in landscape rather than portrait. 
> 
> No content in this story would typically be warned for, and please feel free to ask any questions if you'd rather check before reading! 
> 
> Many thanks to [void_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/profile) for play-testing and second opinion assistance! <3

[For Those About to Roc, We Salute You: A Choose Your Own Adventure CBJ story](https://shihadchick.itch.io/for-those-about-to-roc).

(The link above goes to an unlisted/non-searchable version of the story hosted on itch.io, and links back to the AO3 at the conclusion of the story threads.)


End file.
